Gramps and Grams
by VGWrighte
Summary: Cutsie Sam/Jack-established family story. Now includes a second chapter. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Gramps and Grams

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

Timeline Note: Set one year after "Enemy at the Gates"

- . - - - . -

She missed Cassie.

The Hammond was in for an extended down period; requiring most everyone to put in regular work hours and a third of the crew to be aboard at all times. It was a welcome break, and some needed rest.

Currently, she was enjoying the welcoming embrace of Jack O'Neill. They were sprawled out on the couch watching a rerun marathon of some railroading western on television. Jack said he watched it regularly, and that might like it. She did, so far.

But she couldn't stop thinking about how she missed Cassie. She hadn't seen her since she left Earth orbit five weeks ago. Sam had let her know she was going to be in town for a while, but Cassie said that she and Elliot were busy. Sam was more than a little bummed out that she wouldn't be able to see George; Cassie and Elliot's adorable three and a half year old boy.

She remembered back some four years ago. She was still in Colorado at the time, and Cassie and Elliot has just gotten married and moved to Little Creek, Virginia where Elliot was stationed.

_"Hey, Sam," Cassie's voice came through the receiver._

_"Cassie! How are you?"_

_"Oh, pretty good."_

_"What's up?" Sam could hear something in her voice._

_"Do you mind beaming over here and going to the doctor with me?"_

_"Doctor? What's wrong?"_

_She could almost hear Cassie smile. "I'm pregnant."_

_What then left Sam's mouth was a slightly embarrassing giggle/screech of joy. "Oh my God!"_

_"I know!"_

_After she got over her complete and utter 'girl-ish-ness' she regained her composure. "I thought you guys were going to wait? And didn't Elliot get just deployed?"_

_"We were . . . But apparently human birth control isn't as effective for me as we thought it was. And, yeah, the Carter Hall left six weeks ago. So he'll be back for the most miserable part of the pregnancy and - you know - the birth; so that's good. Plus, Jack is just up in DC; it's only like a three hour drive."_

_"Oh, Cassie, I'm so excited for you. This is going to be great."_

_"Does that mean you want to be 'Grandma'?"_

_"Yes! I want to be 'Grandma,' thank you for finally asking!"_

Jack yawned.

Sam chuckled. "Need a nap, Old Man? It's only 2.30."

He chuckled, quickly shifting his grip on her and pulling her around until she was partially underneath him. "Old Man?" he repeated. "I can still keep you up all night."

"Oh, that sounds like a challenge," she replied with a dangerous smirk.

"Maybe it -" he stopped and cocked his head.

She did the same. "I heard it too."

They didn't move, listening. They heard it again, a light knocking.

"Is someone at the door?" he asked.

"I think so." Sam waited for Jack to move, or let her go, or something. They heard the small knock again. "Well, get off me."

He rolled back a little and let her get up, squeezing her hip as she stood. She cast a smirk back at him on her way to the door. She opened it.

"Grandma!"

Sam looked down to see George throwing himself at her legs. She picked him up and kissed him. "Hello, George!" Sam had him settled on her hip as Cassie reached in for a hug as well.

"Sam!"

"Cassie, I thought you said you wouldn't be able to make it up."

"Surprise!" Cassie released her only to hug Jack, who had gotten off the couch and followed her to the door.

"Hello, Elliot," Sam said with a smile, and hugged Cassie's husband.

"Don't let her fool you, Sam," he said quietly. "She's been planning this for weeks."

Before she could answer, George giggled. She look down at him to see him reaching out behind her, she turned and saw Jack baring his teeth as he scooped the little boy from her arms and threw him over his shoulder, tickling him.

"Thanks for bringing him over, Cassie. Jack hasn't had anyone to play with."

Cassie laughed and they both watched Jack roughhouse with George. Sam hugged Cassie again. "I'm glad you guys came up. I missed you."

- . -_ That Night_

Sam crawled into bed next to Jack. She settled into his side with her head on his chest. He put his arms around her.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked quietly.

She squeezed close to him for a second. "I like our little family."

He squeezed her back. "Me too." He was silent for a several moments. "Sam, do you ever regret not having our own kids?"

She didn't answer right away.

"I don't mean to upset you . . ." he muttered.

"No, it's just . . . Sometimes," she said. "We would've had beautiful children."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"But, then I think about everything we would've gone through. How were we supposed to raise a child with our jobs? Should one of us have quit? You? Me? I would've missed so much when I'm deployed on the Hammond, and if we had had a baby before that; we would've been living a half continent away . . . Not to mention that the two of us are kind of old to have a baby."

He harrumphed. "Speak for yourself." He paused, letting the mood reset itself. "Yeah, that was kind of my thinking. But we would've had good lookin' kids."

"Yeah," she agreed. "We've got a good lookin' kid, and a good lookin' grandkid."

He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, we do."

There was silence again.

"Good night, Gramps," she said.

He chuckled and squeezed her again. "Good night, Grams."

- . FIN . -


	2. Chapter 2

Gramps and Grams

Chapter 2

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

Set one year after Chapter 1.

From the author: I have decided not to write George's lines phonetically. There are places where his grammar is near to that of what it should be, forgive my limited knowledge of language development in small children, but I didn't make it too real/bad because it's a nightmare to read as well as a nightmare to write. So, please use your imagination.

- . - - - . -

"The Hammond is in orbit, right?" General Jack O'Neill asked, glancing over at his wife.

She put her book on her lap and looked over from the passenger's seat. "Yes, the Hammond is in orbit."

"And the Daedalus is too, right?"

Brigadier General Samantha Carter sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing where the conversation was going. "Yes."

"So why are we driving?" he asked.

"Because we're pretending to be normal people, Jack."

"You're not the one driving from D.C. to North Carolina," he huffed.

"No, that's because I'm navigating. You're a terrible navigator."

"You're not navigating, Hathor is navigating," he said, motioning to the GPS system.

Sam folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Will you please stop calling it that?"

"But she's an irritating woman who gets me to do things against my will."

Sam sighed an ever-suffering sigh and turned back to her book.

"Don't you get carsick?" Jack asked after a couple minutes.

"You ask this question every time and the answer is still 'no.'"

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Sam dropped her book again. "Do you want me to drive?" she asked, sensing boredom or frustration in him.

"No," he said.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked, glancing over at her real quick.

"I don't know. Work, hobbies . . . the weather, the news . . . What do couples usually talk about?"

He mumbled an "I don't know."

She closed her book and slid it in the door pocket. "You want to know the real reason I didn't want to beam down to see Cassie?"

He glanced at her again. "Yeah . . ."

"Because, while I'm on vacation, I wanted to spend some time with my husband before I got distracted by the grandkids."

"And reading while I'm driving counts?"

"It does."

Jack smirked. He smirked a self-satisfied smirk.

Sam slouched her shoulders in annoyance. "What?" she asked in reference to his smirk.

He looked at her again with a very large smirk on his face. "You _like_ me."

Her eyebrow vaulted almost to her hairline. "Barely."

He sat grinning to himself, driving down the interstate. "Lie to yourself all you want, Carter, but you _like_ me."

"There must be something wrong with me, liking a dirty old man like you."

"Nothing wrong with being right, Grandma."

"Mmmmhmmmm," she responded in mock irritation before pulling her book back out.

They were silent for a short while, just listening to the radio.

"I miss you when you're in Colorado," Jack said with a moment of seldom seen seriousness and sincerity."

His statement elicited a soft, yet giddy, smile from her. "I miss you, too."

Again, he glanced at her with a cute smile. "That's good. Means I'm not becoming a sentimental old grandpa."

Sam scoffed a laugh, the sweet moment was over. They were few and far between, but she enjoyed them while they lasted.

"Don't read too fast, you're gonna need something to read on the way home."

"You mean you're not gonna make me drive and sleep the whole time?"

"That's an option?!"

Laughing, Sam shook her head and turned back to her book.

- . -

Jack knocked on the door with his free hand, his other holding his duffle. Sam stood next to him, her own duffle in her hand.

"GRANPA AND GRANMA ARE HERE!" they heard George scream excitedly from inside. They heard his little feet run to the door and he stood in front of the tall window next to the door, waving at them with a huge grin.

Jack bent down and tapped on the glass in front of the four year old, causing George to giggle.

They heard the door unlock and saw it pulled open by Elliot. "George, look who's here."

"GRANPA! GRANMA!" George hopped up and down for a second before attacking Jack.

Jack dropped his duffle and picked George up, letting out an exaggerated grunt. "Oh, you're getting heavy." Jack made his way into the house. Elliot grabbed Jack's bag, not letting Sam get it, and then followed Sam and Jack into the house.

Elliot took Sam's bag from her, and headed towards the guest bedroom. "Cassie's in the living room, finishing up with lunch."

Sam headed towards the living room to find Cassie sitting on the couch with her baby on her shoulder, patting her back. Cassie smiled at seeing Sam. "Look who's here," she said in a high voice. "Grandma's here."

"Let me see that baby!" Sam said, excitement pouring out. She took a few rushed steps over and took the baby from Cassie. "Hey there, Baby Jan." Janet looked up at Sam with eyes wide, almost about to pop out of her head, it seemed. She wiggled around a little before being settled against Sam's shoulder. Sam was grinning ear to ear, twisted a little to look at the baby against her shoulder. "This is the cutest baby!"

Cassie chuckled. "It's the same one you saw before," she said, referring to Sam visiting right after the birth.

"But look at her now!" Sam placed several rapid kisses on the baby's cheek.

"You better be careful, Cassie," Jack said walking into the room. "You might not get that back," he gestured to baby Janet.

"Really?" Cassie asked. "Never figured Sam for a baby-napper."

"Baby napped?" George repeated, following Jack in carrying some toys. "Jany not asleep."

Cassie chuckled. "No, baby-napping is stealing a baby, not a baby sleeping."

George's eyes grew and filled his whole face. "Why you steal Jany, Granma?"

Sam shook her head, sitting down. "No, Sweetheart. Grandpa was just joking."

"Granpa!" George said in the most hilarious scolding tone any of them had any heard, causing everyone to laugh.

"You're right, George," Jack said, getting down on the floor to play with him. "I shouldn't joke about stealing your little sister." He grabbed a truck and started driving it around the floor. George, apparently satisfied, joined him.

A few minutes later, Elliot came in with two beers, two iced teas, and a sippy cup of juice. He distributed the beverages properly and sat down on the couch next to his wife, putting his arm over the back of couch, behind her. He saw the look on Sam's face a smiled. "Don't I have a cute baby?" he asked.

Sam continued to beam at the baby wiggling back and forth on her shoulder. "That's the understatement of the century."

- . -

Sam woke up before Jack, which was becoming more and more common. She got of bed without disturbing him and left the room. She went to the bathroom and then headed down to the kitchen. She walked by George's room, the door still closed. Before heading down the stairs, she noticed the door to Janet's nursery slightly ajar. She walked over to it, but paused when she heard something.

"Hey there, Baby. Little baby. What are you doing, Baby?" It was George.

A smile spread across Sam's face, listening to him just talk to his sister quietly.

She didn't notice Cassie coming up behind her until she spoke. "He's cute isn't he? He does it because Elliot does it."

"He is too cute."

"Sorry to interrupt your listening, but Janet needs some breakfast," Cassie took a step forward to go into the nursery.

Sam grabbed her arm gently. "You head down to the kitchen, I'll get her."

Cassie smiled, clearly loving Sam's infatuation with her children. "Alright. Elliot's still asleep, so try not to be too loud in there."

Sam nodded and walked into the room. It was dark, but for the light from the hallway and the light sneaking through the thick drapes.

George didn't hear her come in, or if he did, he didn't care. He continued to talk to his little sister. "Hey, Baby, do you like Granma and Granpa? I like them. And so does Mama and Daddy. And they like us too. They can't come see us that much, but that's okay. Mama says that they have important jobs."

"Hey, George," Sam said quietly.

He turned around abruptly and smiled. "Hi Granma!" he said, but not too loud, knowing not to shout around his sister.

Sam crept over and knelt next to him, looking at Janet through the bars of her crib. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Talkin' to Jany."

"That's good," Sam said. "It helps her learn, listening to you speak."

"Really?" he asked.

Sam brushed some of his hair back. "Yeah."

"She's smart, like Mama and Daddy. Like you."

Sam smiled. "That's because she's got a smart big brother helping her."

George beamed with pride.

Janet made an irritated noise.

"How about you go down to the kitchen and tell your mama that I'm getting Janet ready for breakfast and will bring her down in just a minute."

"Okay!" George said. He started to turn. But Sam tapped him on the shoulder before he left. He turned back to her and she tapped her own cheek twice. He smiled and planted a big kiss on her cheek. She kissed his forehead and sent him on his way.

Sam stood up and leaned over the crib, gazing at the baby gazing back up at her. Sadness washed over her for a minute, thinking about the children she never had, as well as the death of Janet Fraiser. Sam reached into the crib and picked up the baby and kissed her head as she took her over to the changing table.

Janet was moderately active as Sam changed her, but she didn't cry or complain. Sam picked her up and lifted her to her shoulder, Janet wiggled a little. Sam smiled and released a small giggle as Janet gripped onto her shirt with both hands.

She kissed her granddaughter's forehead and sent a silent 'thank you' to Janet Fraiser and Cassandra's real parents for allowing her to be so lucky.

- . - FIN - . -


End file.
